1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photoresist composition, a resist pattern-forming method, a polymer, and a compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the field of microfabrication used to produce an integrated circuit device or the like, lithographic technology that utilizes short-wavelength radiation (e.g., KrF excimer laser light (wavelength: 248 nm) or ArF excimer laser light (wavelength: 193 nm)) has been under development in order to achieve a higher degree of integration. A resist material that exhibits high sensitivity, high resolution, and the like is required when using such an exposure light source. A chemically-amplified photoresist composition that includes an acid-labile group-containing component and an acid generator that generates an acid upon exposure to radiation has been normally used as the resist material (see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 59-45439).
In recent years, technology that utilizes radiation having a wavelength shorter than that of excimer laser light (e.g., X-rays, electron beams (EB), or extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light) has been studied along with a further increase in the degree of integration (miniaturization) of devices. However, when forming a fine resist pattern using a known photoresist composition, it is difficult to achieve sufficient lithographic performance that is indicated by a mask error enhancement factor (MEEF) (i.e., a value that indicates a mask error latitude), line width roughness (LWR) (i.e., a value that indicates a variation in line width), and the like.
In view of the above situation, a photoresist composition used to form a finer resist pattern has been required to exhibit improved basic properties (e.g., sensitivity) and improved lithographic performance (e.g., MEEF and LWR).